As The Day Fades
by happyday girl
Summary: *Major* spoilers for BOTFA. Fili and Kili stay together as they scout the rocks and passages for the Orcs, and meet their ends side by side. My own take on their deaths and how they should have happened... Major Angst and heartache. Please R&R.


**Hello! Well, I'm still heartbroken from watching the film :-( I was disappointed that they didn't die together like they did in the book, and how it actually happened, so this is kind of my idea of how it should have happened. **

**Hope you enjoy (or not, as the case may be...)**

The icy cold crept through his leather gloves as he slowly led the way to the rocks along the snowy ground. Fili looked behind him, a hand ready to steady his brother should Kili stumble. Brown eyes met his blue ones, wide but determined; with a swift nod he looked away, still bent low to avoid detection. They both turned as the sharp clashing of steel met their ears- Thorin and Dwalin meeting the blades of the goblin horde. 'Come on,' Fili whispered, ducking lower as mottled screeches filled the air.

They quickly made their way to the rocks, moving slower now so their boots didn't echo- their breath fogged in their faces as they scanned the empty passages.

'Where are they?' Kili asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

'They have to be here...' Fili replied in a low voice. 'Keep quiet.' He finished, putting a hand on his brother's cold shoulder and squeezing lightly. 'That way,' he whispered, nodding to a dark passage ahead of them. 'Stay low and you'll be ok...I won't let anything happen to you.' He promised, squeezing his shoulder again. Kili nodded, stony faced, but gave his brother a small smile before they looked forwards once more.

Together they walked along the stony ground, each on high alert- Fili could feel his heart thudding in his chest, a horrible feeling settling in his stomach with each passing step.

All his instincts told him to run, to get Kili out of this terrible place and just run- but he knew he couldn't. Thorin was counting on them to scout ahead; if they failed, their lives would be on his head.

A hand on his chest made him stop- Kili swivelled his head round, his eyes wide, as the sound of drumming met their ears...the passage ahead of them was starting to glow orange.

'This way!' Fili hissed, pulling his brother ahead of him and pushing him forwards as the orange flames grew brighter. Kili choked in a breath, fear saturating his veins. This space was too enclosed, too small a place to fight out of...

The sound of clattering footsteps behind them made speed up, but still Fili knew they couldn't run, otherwise they'd attract attention- spying a small alcove to their left; he grabbed Kili's shoulder and pushed him into the small space, anchoring himself between the rapidly increasing footsteps and his brother. 'Shhh...' He whispered, their faces inches away from each other as they waited with baited breath.

Orcs were beginning to run through the passageway, their footfalls deep and heavy on the stone- Fili sucked in his breath as they tore past them, seemingly oblivious to the two dwarves. He exhaled slowly, looking at his brother with relieved eyes as the last of them began to pass.

He knew something was wrong as he saw Kili's eyebrows knit together; he gave him a quizzical look, but seconds later he found out why- Kili's wrist was bent at an awkward angle where he had pushed him against the wall; his brother held in his small moan of pain, but Fili could see his eyes watering. He carefully levered himself upwards and off his brother, allowing him to release his trapped arm- but as he did so he dislodged a rock from the alcove ...it bounced onto the ground, once...twice...a third time, before settling on the ground.

They closed their eyes, praying that none of the orcs had heard- a grunt and a grotesque squeal told them differently. Kili yelped as Fili was grabbed and pushed to the ground, a blade to his throat.

'No!' He yelled, unsheathing his own blade. He dispatched the orcs surrounding them with ease, but as the noise of their battle echoed around the passageway, more began to join.

'Leave him!' Fili growled from the floor, struggling in the grasp of the orcs as he desperately tried to reach his brother- Kili was holding his own, but Fili knew he couldn't last out much longer... the orcs stopped as a deep howl met their ears. He looked up, fear settling into his heart as they moved aside to let another figure through.

'Azog...' He whispered, before using the short moment to grab Kili and move towards him, looking him up and down for injuries before pushing him slightly behind him.

They watched as the great pale Orc stepped up to them- where once Fili would have felt anger, annoyance... he now felt pure fear. His fingers curled around his brother's cloak- he saw his blade, forgotten on the floor beside an Orc, and cursed himself. Nevertheless, as Azog bent down to them, a sneer carved onto its ugly face, he looked up defiantly; chin out, like Thorin would have done. He was an Heir of Durin, after all.

The Orc growled something he couldn't understand to his horde, and seconds later his fingers were ripped from his brother as they were torn apart. 'No! Leave him, please!' Fili begged, eyes wide as Kili was roughly pulled to the other side of the passage, before they were both hauled forwards, onwards and out into the cold air. 'No!' Kili cried, kicking against the orcs as they were pushed to the ground, blades against their throats once more.

Fili's teeth chattered together as he looked across the expanse of snow, at the pile of bodies across the snowy ground were his uncle was stood. He closed his eyes as he heard Thorin shouting their names in despair. _Not like this. Not yet. _

Kili growled in pain in front of them, struggling in the grasp of an Orc. Fili tried to reach him, to save him from the orcs that held him so tightly, but instead found himself forced to his knees, the blade pressed against his throat again, harder this time.

Azog was shouting across the crevasse to Thorin, but he was hardly taking anything in. 'Run!' He shouted to his uncle, shaking his head as Thorin made no move. 'Get out of here!'

He drew in a breath as Azog pointed an arm towards them, still shouting across the snowy space to Thorin. The orcs around him tensed as Azog finished, obviously now excited by their master's orders.

Kili was roughly pulled to his feet, his arms behind his back; seconds later Fili was pulled up too, grunting as his shoulders protested the harsh grip. 'Kili!' He cried, watching with despair as his brother was pushed next to Azog, who took him roughly by the shoulder. Now they were closer, he could make out the words of the Defiler, and each word tore his heart apart.

'You will see the line of Durin fall!' He shouted, and Fili moaned as he heard Thorin protest from the snowy place he was trapped on. 'No!' He shouted, looking to his brother, whose eyes had gone wide again. Their eyes met, and all of a sudden they both understood.

_Not like this. Not yet. There's so much left to do..._

'Fili...' Kili whispered in a small voice, the young dwarf he had once been staring up behind sweaty hair. 'It's alright, Kili.' Fili choked out, his voice almost betraying him. 'It's alright.'

Azog was speaking again, his voice arrogant as he shouted to Thorin. 'I will destroy them before you, and then you will fall too!' He cried, before laughing as Thorin now said nothing. There was no retort to threats like that.

'Run!' Fili yelled again, not caring when an Orc punched him to quieten him- 'Thorin, run!'

Azog laughed at his words, before pulling Kili by his cloak in front of him; his brother fell at his feet, trembling but defiant, as Fili was. 'Leave him!' Fili screamed out, but seconds later Azog revealed a blade of his own.

'Noo!' Fili cried, his heart leaping into his mouth and tears filling his eyes as the blade flashed in the weak sunlight. Kili didn't even get a chance to scream.

Their eyes met as the blade ran through his throat. 'Kili!' Fili choked, before bowing his head as sobs racked his body. He heard the dull thud of his brother's body hit the ground before he lay still, now silent forever. Somewhere in the distance he heard Thorin calling Kili's name amid screams of agony and despair. It was over now- everything was over.

_Not like this. Not like this._

Anger now coursed through his veins, but before he could exact whatever revenge he could, strong arms held his shoulders and hauled him upright, and now his feet left the ground.

Yelling and struggling, his breath caught in his throat as he saw his brother's body on the ground in front of him-He screamed in despair as Azog did no more than kick his body over the precipice, a horrible thud sounding at the bottom.

Thorin was screaming again, but now Fili was oblivious to it; a dead feeling was creeping into his veins. He felt his shoulders being squeezed as Azog shouted down.

'Your last remaining heir shall die!' He screeched, laughing once more. 'Your line will end with his death, and then yours, Thorin Oakenshield!'

'Run...why aren't you running?' Fili now muttered, tears in his eyes as he watched Thorin fall to his knees. 'Get out of here!' He screamed with his remaining strength. Kili was gone now; he had nothing else to give.

He heard the blade before he felt it- the sound of steel clashing against its scabbard, before he cried out in agony. The last thing he saw as the blade was pushed into his back was his uncle and Bilbo below him, staring up in horror and despair.

He felt coldness bite as the blade sank deeper, but as Azog laughed and Thorin screamed, he suddenly felt no more.

**End.**

**I hope you liked my alternative take- I think Fili's death was the more honourable of the two, and so I wanted to keep it in.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**X **


End file.
